


Marinette's Glow Up

by redefinemyworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Sugar, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya sugar, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Growing Up, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Influencer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Lies, Liladrien, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Mild Language, Nino Sugar, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teenagers swear, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, but im not married to it either, how is that not a tag??, loll, schemes, seriously canon?? never heard of her, sexy adrien agreste, we're fixing what lila broke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redefinemyworld/pseuds/redefinemyworld
Summary: Marinette is back from her summer vacation touring with Jagged Stone to find out that everything she has ever known had fallen apart. It's up to her and Chloe to put it all back together, all while maintaining her fabulous glow up.Can Marinette really fix everything, or is it time for her to cut her losses?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra/Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 151
Kudos: 608





	1. Make a Lit Playlist

Marinette sighed as she reclined the seat in Jagged’s private jet. In less than an hour, they’ll be touching down in Paris and her whirlwind summer will have come to an end. 

She turned up the volume and tried to drown out the feeling of trepidation that came with the problems she would have to face when she was back on Parisian soil. She didn’t want to have to think about Alya, Nino… Adrien. 

_No, no, no, Marinette,_ she berated herself. _You’ve spent this entire without thinking about them (too hard) and you are not going to spoil your last few minutes of serendipity._

With that thought, she snuggled deeper into the caramel leather seat and tapped her finger to the beat that tapped against her eardrums. Going on the tour with Jagged Stone had allowed her to network, not only as a designer but as a music lover and humanitarian. She had heard so many new artists and gotten to understand so many people, from so many parts of life and their stories. As hard as she had always thought she had it as Ladybug, she could always miraculously fix her problems, despite the ache she felt from all the hard work, but for others, it wasn’t that easy. 

And the cultures she had encountered were incredible, who would have thought there were so many things to taste smell and hear in Europe and alone. And as much as some people had the great tendency to call America overrated, she was barely ashamed to admit she enjoyed every second of it. There were your usual asswipes, but that was in every country and Marinette didn’t see the point of letting a few privileged, white males disrupt her day after dealing with nonsense from people like Lila for years.

Marinette was listening to the playlist her friend Claude had made her, and she could not deny that he had great taste. He had compiled this list for the Quantic Kids, as they liked to call themselves. Jagged had found a new hobbing in helping new talents so she wasn’t the only seventeen-year-old on tour with him. Besides her, Jagged had invited Allan, Allegra, Claude and Felix, making the experience all the more enjoyable. She had made new friends and gotten to help with planning Jagged Stone’s outfit for a three-month tour around Europe with select US venues. How many people got the chance to say that (and be telling the truth)? She already missed them. She missed the sound of Claude murmuring counts to add input for Jagged’s next dance routine; she missed Allegra doing vocal run’s in their shared bathroom as she got ready for the day; she missed Allan sitting with her in the designer’s trailer, tuning his bass; she even missed the frown on Felix’s face whenever he was bossing around everyone behind scenes so they never missed a cue. She missed being a part of something, and now they were all going to be separated as they went back to their different corners of the world.

She didn’t even notice she was crying until she felt the tickles of her tears on the side of her face. Wiping the tears away with a sniffle, she lifted her chair back into an upright position. She looked out the window and gasped slightly at the view. With all her travelling, she has not been deprived of seeing the sunsets in multiple different cities from the most gorgeous hotels and villas but there was just something about seeing this sunset and knowing she was home.

A grey, morning, mist sat lightly above Paris, penetrated by the early morning lights and the slight bluish tinge as the sun peaked out. Marinette just sat there and sat there and stared as the sun crawled up from beneath the horizon, bathing the sky in purple, oranges and pinks. She didn’t realise how much she missed it. Home. This was where she met her best friends, grew her talents, where she was born and where she will pave her future. It hurt to leave but she was glad she did. 

With all the drama that happened before she left, she needed a fresh start. Distance had made her heart grow increasingly fonder and she was prepared to deal with all the drama Lila had caused and fight for her friendships. She missed her friends but she knew that had she stayed, the anger and resentment would have festered, tearing them apart. Leaving was the right choice, she had grown so much over the summer and she had sincerely hoped they had to. She also hoped it wasn’t too late. Marinette knew that leaving so abruptly (well, for them it felt abrupt but Jagged had told her of his plans months before they had left) could result in her coming home to tarnished friendships but she still would not regret the trip. Her personal growth meant more to her than anything. She just hoped she would have people to share what she learned with.

Focusing back on the sunset, she hummed along with Counting Stars, harmonising with OneRepublic the way her average voice allowed her to.

A raspy, “Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive,” alerted her to another presence in the plane. Marinette smiled and turned to jagged as he stood there in his pyjamas.

“You’re already up?” she asked him, shocked at the fact that there was still a full twenty minutes before touchdown.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He replied in jest, walking to the minibar to collect the breakfast of croissants, yoghurt and fruits that the flight attendants had prepared.

Marinette rolled her eyes, interrupted before she could reply, “I should be the one that’s surprised. You both have disgusting sleeping habits.”

Penny was walking in from the part of the plane that connected to bedrooms and smiled at the insomniacs. She looked as put together as always in her usual uniform of a black bomber jacket over a white shirt and black jeans. Her purple hair was pushed behind her ear, allowing anyone to see the multiple piercings that crawled up her earlobe. Around her neck was a faux leather choker with an emerald pendant on the centre. She never took it off.

“So ‘Nettie, what’s got you up so early?” Jagged’s throaty voice cut through the silence of the plane as he threw himself into the seat across from Mariette. He opened the window beside his seat and got to work on his croissant. 

Marinette’s throat clogged as she thought about the nightmares of being turned away by her friends as she made it back to Paris waking her up in a cold sweat. She was attacked by her anxiety and the thoughts of what-if for so long, that she just crawled out of bed and took a shower before changing into a pair of tights and a sweatshirt she stole from Claude. Feeling slightly refreshed she went into the main area of the jet and let the songs flooded with good times calm her down as the plane glided through the air. “Jetlag,” was her final answer and it was good enough for Penny and Jagged.

She was the only one of the Quantic kids who had gotten to go home on a private jet since she was returning with Jagged. It only made sense. But the others did still get the chance to enjoy the luxuries of first-class travel, so they all got a chance to travel high class. Most of the tour had been in Europe and they had travelled on a tour bus, but the last legs in America had required everyone to return home on a plane over the Atlantic ocean. The trio fastened their seatbelts as the descend was announce.

This was it.

Summer was over and it was time for her to crack back into real life.

Smell’s Like Teen Spirit began to pour out of her speakers, making her laugh as she thought about the memories and experiences she had gained over the summer. As cheesy as it sounded, Marinette knew that summer would follow her into the rest on her life.


	2. Wear Cute Clothes

“Marinette, honey, I know you’re still tired but you have to get up. You’ve been asleep for almost two straight days,” Marinette’s mother’s voice pierced through her blanket cocoon. Marinette had been awake for about twenty minutes but the thought of getting up and going to school to see what remained of what she had left behind made her bones feel heavy. The exhaustion clung to her as if she hadn’t just spent the last few days in a routine of eat, sleep, repeat.

She sighed and through her blankets away from her and faced her mother. The smile on her round face made Marinette want to cry all over again. When Marinette had stopped off the plane and saw her parents, she had broken down in tears. It was so easy to forget how much you missed someone until you saw them again. She hadn’t even realised how the video calls and messages had left her feeling an unsatisfied ache until she felt her father’s tight embrace squishing her and her mother to his chest. They had always been a small family so there was no one left to fill the silence of awkward thumps and bumps that usually followed Marinette. Three months without each and every piece of the family together was a long and torturous time.

Marinette had filled her mother and father on all her different adventures and everything she had explored with the Quantic kids. They had been happy to listen to her tales in Venice and tours of Amsterdam before sending her off to bed. She hadn’t realised how tired she was until her body met her familiar mattress and pillow, lulling her into a state of confusing unconsciousness.

Clocking back to real life, Marinette noticed her mother’s face shift into something warmer. “I know you’re nervous, baby, but you have some friends who miss you and have been waiting for you to come back.”

Of course, her mother knew what was really bothering her. Her mother knew everything, and even when she didn’t, she still knew how to deal with the hand she’s been dealt. “I hope you’re right, maman,” Marinette said.

“You’ll see,” she reassured her with a mischievous wink. “Now up, up, my macaron. I didn’t raise a truant child.”

Her mother let the room as Marinette crawled out of bed and scaled from her loft bed to the floor. “Okay, Nette, you’ve got this,” she told herself. “It’s just high school. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Marinette ventured into her closet, where she had unpacked half of her suitcase and picked out one of the outfits she had bought while shopping with Tikki, Jagged Stone’s Head Tour Designer, and Allegra. That day in Prague had been one of the best they’d had in the tour. Prague with two new people she found herself clicking with after it felt all her relationships had gone up in fire had made her feel so much better after weeks of brooding. The day had been what she needed to resolve herself to fixing her friendships when she came back to Paris and spend the rest of her tour having fun instead of brooding.

She threw on mid-length, polka-dot skirt, a red tank-top with a jean jacket on top and a pair of sandals. She put her hair into a bun, then applied some eyeliner and mascara to make her almond-shaped eyes pop. She still had on the studs that Tikki had given her as a farewell present and used the perfume she had stolen from Allegra’s stash. She looked herself in the mirror and sent a pic on the Quantic Kids group chat.

Feeling confident she grabbed her bag, and went downstairs. Marinette’s mom looked up as her daughter came down the stairs and blinked a few times. She looked so… grown. “Wow, baby, you look gorgeous.”

Marinette smiled softly, “Thanks, maman. I picked up a few things over the summer.”

“I can see that,” she said, smiling softly. “You’ve grown up so much. I guess I shouldn’t have spent all that time worrying about you. You turned into such a fine young woman.”

Marinette teared up when she recognised the slight sadness in her mother’s voice. She must have felt like Marinette had become someone completely different over the summer. Marinette walked around the kitchen island and pulled her mother into a hug. Her mother was shorter than her, so her head rested just under Marinette’s chin. “I’m still your baby girl, mama.” The comforting smell of her mother’s cherry blossom perfume was mixed with the smell of baking bread and chocolate. It was the smell of home. 

Her mother just squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go and giving her a croissant and pushing her out the door for her first day of school. Marinette began the slightly longer walk to her lycee, scrolling through her phone. Her phone chimed with a text and she smiled seeing it was from the Quantic Kids.

**_Claude: poor allan and marinette, forced to go to school a week early. Goooooo public school._ **

**_Felix: Shut up, Claude. Have an excellent day at school Marinette. P.S you look great._ **

**_Allegra: oooo sis, you look so cuuuute. Hey is that the skirt you didn’t wanna get???? Look how cute you look, i told you it was a great shirt!! Alllan where’s you back to school outfit?_ **

**_Allan: sent image_ **

**_Claude: ugh a sweatshirt and jeans. How uninspired._ **

**_Allan: whatever._ **

Marinette giggled as she read the messages. She really missed those idiots. Looking at her phone and texting was dangerous for any person with a standard grasp on balance. For someone like Marinette, it made for complete and utter disaster. It was barely a surprise when she bumped into someone so she was able to quickly right herself with a one-two step that Claude had taught her over the summer.

Warm, clammy palms grasped her wrists pulling her into an upright stance. “Woah, there!” the voice uttered. “You good?”

Marinette looked up from the slightly tanned hands to the red shirt and continued to stretch her neck until she was able to glance up at Kim. Kim who had grown so much in the three months since she had seen him. Kim, whose voice seemed even deeper than how it sounded after his voice broke in the spring of eighth grade. “Yeah, I’m okay,” she supplied, softly.

“Woah, Marinette. You’re back?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“Yeah,” she giggled. “Has much changed since I was gone?”

Kim’s face paled at her teasing question. Marinette could feel his hand tense from where they were on his wrist. He let go and hiccuped slightly as his gaze shifted. His voice was a little high-pitched when he finally replied. “Uh, yeah. A little. Like, a very small much. It’s not even that different how much it  _ didn’t _ change.”

Marinette looked at Kim with a raised brow, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, uh, me? I’m fine,” he chuckled nervously. “I’m always fine.”

Marinette never got to question his odd behaviour further because suddenly a mass of thick brunette hair had bumped into her, nearly sending her to the ground. Once again, Marinette had to brace herself to support the weight of herself and her assailant.

“Marinette, I am so glad you’re back. It just feels like forever since we last saw each other.” The pressure around her shoulders decreased and the weight on her shifted until she was only holding herself up. She looked up and her eyebrow twitched as she looked at a grinning Lila Rossi.

_ Ew. _

“Hello, Lila,” Marinette replied, civilly.

Lila grinned her crocodile grin, the kind that told Marinette everything that was about to fall out of her moth was complete and utter bullshit. “You will not believe everything you missed this summer. But I’m sure you follow me on Instagram, so you must at least have some idea?” Lila hooked her arm into the crook of Marinette’s elbow leading her away from Kim.

Lila led her through the courtyard and Marinette barely got a chance to glimpse at all the friendly faces she had left behind that last week of school. “No, Lila. I don’t follow rancid bitches so I have no idea what nonsense you’ve been up to this summer.”

Lila’s grip on her arm tightened, but she didn’t allow this to intimidate her. Instead, she subtly pinched the inside of Lila’s wrist. The Italian girl smothered her squeal in a peal of laughter, “Oh, Marinette. You are so funny.” Lila subtly pulled her hand out of Marinette’s to shove her a little, as friends do. But Marinette could tell it wasn’t just a friendly shove. Lila probably wished there were stares behind her. In that instance, Marinette also knew that Lila was gaining something from them pretending to be friends. It was the only reason Lila would let the charade continue.

But Marinette had given up on paying these games with Lila, so whether it made her look bad or not, she was going to stand up to Lila. “Listen, Lila, I have more important things to do than listen to you lie through your teeth about our friendship status, so you need to talk or else.”

Lila glared at Marinette, pissed at her for trying to ruin her streak. She stood in front of Marinette, about to whisper a threat until something caught her attention behind Marinette. An evil smirk curled at the girl’s lips, “You know what, Mari?”-- Marinette gagged, she hated that nickname-- “You’re right. This conversation can wait. It looks like my boyfriend is here. Oh, and by the way, your outfit looks really cute!”

Marinette’s face twisted as she thought about what kind of asshole would possibly date Lila Rossi, the wicked bitch of the west, and how she would probably have to burn the outfit. She turned as she watched Lila walk towards the doors that led into the school and her jaw nearly hit the floor as she saw who Lila Rossi was approaching.

Her jaw tensed as she watched his arms open wide, leading Lila into his embrace before placing a wet, hot kiss on Lila’s lips. 

Marinette wanted to bleach her eyes when she realised she could not look away from the spectacle. Marinette wanted to burn her lips as she thought about the fact that those same lips had been on her own a few months earlier. With the same horror of someone watching a train wreck, Marinette watched Adrien Agreste kiss her mortal enemy.

Marinette lifted her chin and forced herself to continue walking. She avoided brushing past the couple as she tried to make it past them and into the school. Her mission was ended with someone opening the door and nearly hitting her with the face as it did.  _ What was with the cosmic beat down today?  _ She couldn’t help but ask the universe.

Lila and Adrien exited their kiss looking slightly dazed as they heard the apologies that streamed out of the person who had very nearly bashed her face. Marinette tried to wave them off, hoping to make it inside before the lust in Adrien’s eyes cleared.

_ Oh, gosh. Lust? How?  _ Marinette shoved the younger classman out of the way as gently as possible and tried to ignore the way her name sounded tipping out of Adrien’s mouth in a confused murmur.

She was gone before he could ever fully realise she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, any spelling mistakes in the text speech is meant to be like that 'cause you all know how it is.  
> secondly, any spelling mistakes out of the text speech are because I cant English, you all know how it is.  
> thirdly, yes, I did just pull that cliche on yall  
> fourthly, reputation will be updated by the end of the month. life has just been a mess with trying to assimilate to online school, and with reputation coming to an end imma need more brainpower than I currently have to make climax as great as I can.
> 
> mmkay, I hope yall enjoyyyyy. Gina Linetti is Gina Li-out-ti. byeeeeee


	3. Slay Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just take it. I really don't know. I think this is a crackfic now? I hope yall aren't married to this fic.

Marinette’s stomach swooped and rolled uncomfortably as she stalked away from the couple.

_ Couple? Oh, gosh. _ Bile rose in her throat and her eyes burned as she made her way to the bathroom.  _ In what world does Adrien, Lila and couple fit in the same sentence?  _ She picked up her pace as the queasy feeling intensified.

By the time she reached the bathroom, she had resorted to listing prime numbers to keep herself calm. She found the bathroom empty and finally allowed the tears to fall. She forced herself to take deep breaths and promised herself two minutes of crying before she could pull herself together. She slumped against the door, her shoulders tensed and her hands shaking. She had hated Adrien Agreste ever since he put gum on her seat four years and those few months before she left where she thought she could  _ like  _ him? She must have lost her mind.

Marinette pulled herself together and pushed herself away from the door. She walked up the row of sinks and observed herself in front of the mirror. What kind of idiot was she to think there was something redeemable about Adrien Agreste?

_ More like, what kind of idiot are you to think he’d wait for three months after you left without a word and then fell off the grid?  _ Marinette splashed water over her face to chase away the little voice that had whispered in her ear. Screw it, so there was nothing to salvage with Adrien. No love lost, if it was never there, right?

Right.

She fluffed her hair and forced a confident posture to crawl up her spine. She still had Nino and Alya. She had already lived without Adrien so she could continue to live without him and she would prove it to him and his  _ girlfriend. _

So, yeah. Fuck, Adrien Agreste.

And that’s what she kept telling herself as she installed and logged onto Instagram for the first time in months. She had deleted it earlier before she left because things had gotten so messy, that it had crawled onto her feed. Her phone instantly blew up with notifications. DMs, mentions, followers, likes and tags pinned into her phone, leaving it to continuously buzz in her hand. 

A few minutes later, her phone was able to function without freezing up from the influx of notifications, but it was also time or her to get to class. She pocketed her phone and pulled her hair out of its bun. She shook it out and fixed her makeup. She would never let those two know she cried. Lila Rossi and Adrien Agreste, would not win. 

She hiked her backpack up and held her head up high. She was Marinette Dupain -Cheng. She had travelled the world and met so many influential people in the last three months and she had confronted it all with grace. There was no way two seventeen-year-olds were going to make her feel less than everything she already knew she was.

She rushed to the principal’s office and looked for her name on the 12th-grade list to find her homeroom. Marinette sucked in a deep breath as she looked at the rest of the year. She was definitely sure she was in a living hell. Her last year of lycee was being spent with all the same people as her last year of college. You what? She could deal with it.

She led herself to the room and raised her chin, fully prepared to walk in there with her head held high. She pushed open the door and was met with silence. She laughed sarcastically as she took in the changes that had occurred in the past few years, but one thing that had not changed was that she was the last one to walk into the room.

Sitting in front, was Chloe by herself, with Adrien and Lila on his lap across the aisle. Nino and Alya were sitting separately with Nino sitting next to Kim and Alya sitting beside Alix. Rose and Juleka were still as inseparable as ever. Marinette was slightly shocked to see Ivan and Mylene together, things had been awkward since their break up almost two years ago. Max and Nathanael were sitting pretty naturally together. Sabrina sat in the last row Marc, the only odd one out from college. Marinette bit back the smile that threatened to erupt on her face. When would he and Nathanael just pull themselves together?

Marinette cautiously slid into the seat beside Chloe Bourgeois, a girl who she had hated for most of her pre-teen years and then ignored her for as much of her high school career as she could. She considered the young heiress who seemed to be ignoring her existence. The only sound that could be heard was Lila and Adrien’s obnoxious whispers to each other as the entire class observed what happened when you put two former enemies into the same seat.

Once Marinette was comfortably on her seat, multiple sighs were heard around the room. The blonde girl who had been focused on her phone until then, turned around to glare at her class, “Oh, come off it.”

Everyone was promptly back to minding their own business. Marinette hesitated slightly as she and Chloe were left to their own devices. Could this be a new leaf for them or would Chloe still be the same person Marinette hated from four years ago? “Hey,” she tried. “It’s been a while.”

Chloe looked her up and down before turning away with a scoff.

The response left Marinette confused. Fourteen-year-old Chloe would have made some rude remark about her outfit. A nice Chloe, something she had never seen, she would have hoped would have said first. This Chloe? Marinette decided it was just best to ignore her.

The rest of the morning went on listlessly. Most of the first day was always spent doing administration and settling the new lycee students in. Her homeroom teacher handed them their schedules and important school dates. They also got handed the term’s syllabus and from there were left to their own devices. 

Marinette pulled out her phone and smiled slightly at her wallpaper. On the night of the very last concert, Jagged had pulled the Quantic Kids up on stage and one of the photographers got a great photo of all them doing a final bow. Her own little family.

Marinette finally unlocked her phone and at that point, Lila decided to break her little bubble of peace. 

“Oh, look, guys! It seems Marinette does have a working phone,” she commented in a saccharine tone. “I guess, she was just ignoring us on purpose.” The fake pout on Lila’s face made me feel like punching her face.

“I’m sorry for not taking my time to keep up with you while I was trying my best to look after my mental health. How selfish of me,” Marinette deadpanned. The whole class was once again quiet as they watched the verbal tussle between the girls.

“I’m not surprised. You really excel at selfishness, don’t you, Marinette?” That remark came from Adrien. Marinette swallowed the hurt down and faced him. It wasn’t the first fight they’ve had but this was the first time it had felt as if he truly hated her.

_ “Mariiiinetttte!  _

_ It’s your BBF! _

_ Your best boy friend. _

_ It’s from Claude to you, _

_ Please call me soooooon!” _

The last note ended on a screech as Claude’s voice carried throughout the classroom. Some people flinched and others hid their chuckles. Adrien’s face only got darker. “You should pick that up. Wouldn’t wanna leave someone else hanging.”

Adrien stood up, picked his bag up and stormed out the room. Marinette’s phone had finally stopped ringing Claude’s little jingle, allowing the awkward atmosphere to settle back in. 

Lila’s smug eyes betrayed the frown that marred her face, “You just can’t seem to stop hurting him, can you, Marinette?”

Marinette looked down at her face, emotions swirling reactively in her brain.  _ What the hell just happened? _

“Well that was messy,” Chloe said, looking up from her phone. For the first time this morning, she seemed to clock back into the reality of where she was instead of Kendall Jenner sipping mimosas on her timeline.

Marinette was definitely not in the mood for her criticism, “I think I preferred it more when you ignored me.”

“You know, they’ve been attached at the hip for like two months not and that’s still the most emotion I’ve seen from him since you left,” she told him.

“They’ve been together for two months?” Marinette asked in a tortured whisper.

Then an expression that made Marinette feel on guard began to crawl onto Chloe’s face. The amusement that twinkled in her deep, blue eyes. The smirk on her face held little kindness as she asked, “Marinette when was the last time you were on social media?”

“About four or five months ago,” she told her distance. 

Chloe’s eyebrows crawled up her forehead, “Damn, it’s worse than I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know that four or five months is enough time to become an influencer?” Chloe snarked at her.

Marinette’s face scrunched up as she looked at her former bully. “Congratulations?”

Chloe’s face converted to irritation and impatience, “Not me dumbass. I’ve always been an influencer, you’re the parvenue to social media and fame,” at Marinette’s dumbfounded expression, Chloe just began searching for her Twitter and passed it back to her. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have seven hundred thousand twitter followers and a verified sticker.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped as the numbers stared up at her. “How is this even possible?”

Chloe’s smirk crawled back onto her face, “Check your Instagram.”

Marinette scrambled for her phone and opened her Instagram. Marinette felt their leave her lungs as she observed the five million followers she had gained from the eight-hundred-and-something she last thought it was. “How is this even possible?”

Her phone rang again and Marinette picked up before it got to his tone-deaf screams. “Claude, I'm kind of busy with something right now?”

“I just wanted to say, I noticed you’ve logged back into your Insta. Are you gonna manage it yourself, now?” he asked mischievously.

Marinette gasped as she realised who was behind her new fame. “What did you do?” she growled into her phone.

“Marinette, did you really think the camera I carried around was just for memories? The Quantic Kids are Youtube stars, baby! Ten million subs!” he shouted, excitedly.

Marinette could barely breathe. She didn’t know how to process everything she heard, so what fell out of her mouth was, “How did you even find out my passwords?”

“Wasn’t that hard, Ms IHate2LoveAdrienAgreste,” she could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

Marinette snarled. How did she meet this clueless boy? “That is not my password and you know it!”

Claude cackled, “Just kidding, girl. You know I hacked you!”

“Goodbye, Claude.”

His laugh was her only response as she hung up.

She looked at Chloe who was back to her phone and not caring about everything around her. Marinette groaned and hit her head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. so you finished the chapter, I hope you liked it. Something fun happens next chapter or the chapter after the next one. and the day isn't over yet, so more fun convos for Mari to have right? And Grammarly says I made 35 premium mistakes, so I hope it's readable, loll. I'll see ya'll in the next one


	4. Acrylic Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a lot of mistakes, I'm very impatient when I get a chapter done and I always just wanna publish it. I was working from my phone so I didn't have my usual spellchecker and I'm sorry if it ruins the flow, I just hope it's bearable. If it's really not you can point out the most glaring and I won't take it persoanlly. But otherwise enjoy.

Walking into the lunch room was a surreal experience. So many people turned to face her, some with intrigue and others with excitement. Walking into the school she had barely taken stock of the stairs, chalking them up to walking with the school's self-declared queen. But now, she couldn't ignore the fact that all the attention was on her. 

It was obvious no one knew how to act when they saw her. On one hand, she had been going to school with most of these people for years and on the other she was a YouTube sensation. An influencer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was suddenly a role model. The starry eyes of the first years further affirmed her new-found fame. 

A girl began to walk up to her. She looked behind her to her friends who were encouraging her as she continued to make her way to Marinette. She fiddled with her phone as she flashed Marinette a hopeful smile, "Marinette, do you mind taking a picture with me and my friends?" 

Marinette gaped at the girl in front of her and spared a glance to her friends waiting for a response. "You want a picture with me?" The girl only nodded in response, her shoulders scrunching in as if the courage she'd collected had begun to fade around her. Feeling bad and pressure Marinette managed to stutter out, "Um, yeah, sure!" 

Squeal peeled through the room and four excited teens grouped around her and stretched out a selfie-stick. They posed around her and she barely forced a smile as they screamed, "Quantic Kids!" and then they scurried away after many rushed words of gratitude. 

It seemed their boldness opened the door for more people to surround her and before she knew it she was mobbed by many more people. Multiple questions about the other Quantics and Jagged Stone were thrown at her and she began to choke looking for the answers. 

Cold hands wrapped around her upper arm, the acrylic nails digging into her skin slightly before she was pulled out of the circle that had formed around her. She was pulled out of the circle roughly and gasped at the clean air that entered her lungs. Chloe Bourgeois stood next to her a disapproving look on her face. 

"You guys look so desperate. She'll answer your questions on a live later on; just give the girl some time to breathe," she seethed. She began to pull Marinette away from the crowd and ushered her outside and into the limo. 

Marinette felt her heartbeat begin to slow down as the pressure began to lift. Her hand was pressed to her chest and she breathed a relieved thanks to Chloe. 

Chloe sent her a look of reproach, "Well if you weren't such a fucking mess, you wouldn't need the rescue."

Marinette cast her rival an irritated glare, "Sorry I only found out I'm famous three hours ago. I'll do my best to assimilate to a situation I have never been in before much faster next time."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Since you're already here, we might as well have lunch together. I hope you're not allergic to shellfish." 

Marinette tried too hard not to let Chloe's lack of empathy affect her. She had long learned that the blonde girl had very little space to care about anything that didn't directly affect her. "Shellfish is whatever," she grumbled in response. 

The rest of the drive was filled with an odd silence that bordered on tension but couldn't because it seemed that Chloe couldn't be bothered with her presence to allow an atmosphere to settle. The car slowed to a stop and Marinette felt her shoulders relax a little at the chance to be able to escape that small space she'd been trapped in. 

Chloe's butler opened the door and the girls stepped out one after the other and made their way through the hotel to Chloe's apartment. 

Marinette stepped into Chloe's room for the first time in years. The last time she had been in this room was when Chloe had thrown a class party. She remembered the party ending with Adrien pushing Luka Couffain into the swimming pool when he'd asked her to dance. They had a huge fight over his actions before he stormed out. At that point, Marinette was so upset she couldn't enjoy the party. She left soon after making sure Luka was okay. 

Adrien was such an ass hole sometimes. More like all times, she thought with a mental eye roll. 

Chloe's room had changed significantly in the last three years since she had been there. The gaudy pinks and purples had been replaced with a more classy pale yellow, blue and white colour scheme. The open floor to ceiling windows made the room feel more open and refreshing. It was more refreshing. Reflecting the subtle changes in Chloe in terms of growth. 

"I love your room," she told Chloe appreciatively. 

Marinette noticed a small smile crawl onto the blonde's face. The pride that circled her was a refreshing contrast to her usual arrogance. "Thanks, I did it myself." 

Marinette could only respond with a nod that hopefully translated the respect coming from one artist to another. "It really suits you."

They walked into the open plan living room and took a seat on Chloe's cream coloured couch. On the glass table in front of them was the lunch the two girls were meant to share. The spread was really impressive. Marinette felt apprehensive at the thought of eating Chloe's food. 

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" her host snarked. 

Marinette took a crab cake before she could test Chloe's patience any further. "So why are you being nice to me." 

"Because, Dupain-Cheng, we're finally on the same social level. You've earned your place in my social circle," Chloe told her bluntly. Marinette blinked in shock. 

She thought back to her larger following and giggled. "I guess so. But where's Sabrina? Last I remember, you two were practically attached by the hip."

Chloe's wince was quickly covered by a scowl. "Yeah, well, Sabrina has proved to have one extremely lonely brain cell in her brain. Like the rest of our idiotic school."

Chloe stood and walked to a door behind the couch that probably led to her room. She came back with her laptop. 

Marinette watched Chloe set up. "So what are we doing?" she asked, grabbing a napkin on the table to wipe away any trail of food on her hands to allow herself to be more comfortable on the pleather couch. 

Chloe sat back along with Marinette allowing her guard to drop slightly in a way that shocked her. She never thought she'd see the day she and Chloe just…  _ Chilled.  _ It was a strange feeling. There was no fighting, no anger and no insults. At least not on the same calibre of cruel mess that the heiress used to carry. 

Marinette wasn't sure if it was her new social status as Chloe had said or something else that had prompted the shift in their relationship but whatever it was, she was glad she wasn't coming back to the loneliness she had braced herself for. 

The laptop loaded and Chloe went into her browser and searched for YouTube. "We are going to be looking at Quantic Kids most popular video so you can understand why you guys are so popular." 

Marinette felt her stomach flutter, unsure what to anticipate from the video. Marinette was surprised at the amount of videos that was on the YouTube page that Claude had probably made. Marinette couldn't help but notice that Chloe had watched most of them. She felt a brow lift at the thought of Chloe virtually following her around for three months. And it was a lot of content for three months, Claude must have been updating almost everyday. 

"Woah, how many videos are there?" She queried as Chloe seemed to take a while to find what she was looking for. 

"A lot," Chloe said casually. "Claude posts every other day. I think this is the longest you guys have gone without post considering you're apart."

Marinette released an indifferent sound. Chloe finally stopped at a video titled  _ BTS: Viva la Vida.  _ The thumbnail included a collage with an aerial picture of Jagged Stone's performance at the popular Spain based festival and a picture of the Quantic Kids posing for a picture Marinette vaguely remembers taking. 

The video spanned over two days and was almost half an hour long. The day before the performance included the insanity of backstage as the crew prepped for Jagged Stone's rehearsal and a vlog of the Quantic Kids at lunch and their late night chill sension. The clip cut into the next day that included their breakfast and how they prepared their contributions to the performance, to getting ready for the festival and short clips of them dancing as they enjoyed the concert from the VIP ring.

Marinette noticed how Claude focused more on the aspect of being part of Jagged's initiative and how they enjoyed themselves. It was obvious that the videos were meant more for them than promoting Jagged's performance. The viewers were able to see their personalities leak through the cameras and Marinette understood why they had fans and not Jagged. You could see their friendship and the different quirks of everyone and how they related to a more common audience despite the fact that they were literally country hopping with an international rock sensation. 

"Woah. We look fun," Marinette whispered. The video ended with an instrumental and a picture of them napping collectively in a hotel bed that must have been taken by Peggy. 

"Yeah. You guys really built a fan base. And a few weeks after this, Adrien and Lila started dating." 

Marinette bristled. She looked at Chloe with mild irritation. "What is up with that anyways?"

"Marinette, Lila is pregnant with Adrien's baby." 

Marinette threw up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really bothers me how I have so many chapters of one day, it really slows down the pace in a way that bothers me but I'm also not patient enough to stuff this into a five thousand word chapter.. Maybe I'll go back one day and crama them together but for now I have to live with a whole day spanning into three chapters. Le sigh..
> 
> Reputation mense (people in Afrikaans, I'm not not Afrikaans but first additional language in school do like that. I'm actually quite proudly Setswana, one of South Africa's 11 languages. But I'm really bad at it cause its been a minute since I've connected with my roots which makes me sad. Now I mix it with Sesotho which lowkey bothers me cause my Tswana was conditioned out of me basically and now I'm always speaking English cause that's all I read and you guys don't care about my life story. I even forgot my initial point lemme go check. Found it.) I'm halfway done with the next chapter, I'm gonna force through the block and have a chapter ready in 2 days, promise.
> 
> And also, I don't tag a lot of things that happen cause they shock me as much as they shock you, I really wasn't ready for Lila to be pregnant as much as you guys. I wasn't even planning to have her and Adrien in a relationship. Things just happen without my knowledge. But I won't lie, I cackled when I finished this. I don't think anyone's done this yet. I hope. 
> 
> Anyways see you guys in a week or two for for the Quantic Kids BTS: Viva La Vida. Fun!!


	5. BTS: Viva La Vida Vlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quantic Kids as they assimilate to one another and their first vlog.

Marinette had just finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom to find Allegra sitting at the vanity brushing out her hair. The blonde hummed the tune of a Sara Bareilles' song quietly, filling the silence in the room. Marinette found shoes that matched her outfit which was similar to Allegra's tank and shorts combo. It was the only thing comfortable to wear for all the work they would be doing in Spain's summer heat. Most Spaniards would be spending one of their La Siestã days at the Viva La Vida festival where Jagged Stone would be headlining with many other celebrities. 

Marinette threw her hair up into a bun, too lazy to properly brush it and stood at Allegra's shoulder so she could see herself apply mascara and gloss to her lips. Allegra completed her usual braid and allowed the song she was singing to peter out. 

"That was pretty," Marinette told her. Allegra smiled brightly and turned to face her new roommate and friend. 

"Thanks. Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" She asked, standing up and collecting her bag and room keys. Marinette also took her stuff and followed her roommate out of the room after giving her an affirmative answer. 

As they went down to the breakfast area, Allegra chattered about how disappointed she was that it was too late for them to see anything interesting on their way from the airport the night before. Marinette just let her friend prattle on, adding little input. Marinette had not been a morning person in Paris and she sure as hell was not a morning person in Spain. She took in the little nuances and differences in Allegra's French considering she had lived further North of France along with her cousin Claude. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Paris is not the only place in France because she rarely met people out of her city, so she always took care to notice the differences when she met new people. 

When she and Allegra entered the cafeteria, the boys were already seated around the table. Felix was going over the day's schedule, Allan was rocking on the back of his chair, a ukulele in his hands and Claude was fiddling with his camera. Claude had told everyone last night that he would be documenting the summer and luckily nobody seemed to mind the camera. Despite this, Marinette was still shocked when he finally noticed them and turned his camera towards them. 

"And here come the ladies, to join us for a Quantic Kids brekkie," Claude enthused. 

Marinette and Allegra took their seats, the camera still observing them. Allegra scrunched her nose, "Quantic Kids?" 

Claude shrugged, "We're the only teens here. I figured we'd need a squad name." 

Felix's face soured, "We do not need a squad name." 

Marinette didn't know what to make of Felix. She had only met about two weeks ago but he had not yet seemed to warm up to any of them. It's not as if was shy, he was just contrary. Like a baby that was born grumpy. Allan was also not very warm. Marinette didn't blame him. It was just that he always seemed to be listening to the music inside his head. Claude and Allegra were definitely the more outgoing of the group but not even their personalities were enough to bind people from different corners of France into one sure connection. 

Feeling slightly awkward, Marinette got up to go find the buffet area. She found Penny there already helping herself to yoghurt and fruits. 

"Morning, Penny," Marinette greeted, exhaustion coating her voice. 

Penny chuckled at the noirette's disagreement with early mornings. "Hello, Marinette." Penny turned to look at the group of teens, each in their own world. She could probably feel the vibes of awkwardness just rolling off Marinette. "Don't worry, Marinette. Rome wasn't built in a day, it won't take you guys very long to build a standing friendship. I'm sure of it." 

Marinette smiled at the purple-haired woman, "Thanks, Penny."

///

_"Marinette, Allegra! Look over here."_

_The two girls turned to the camera as they walked around the festival grounds, trying to find the space for Jagged Stone's crew to set up for dress rehearsals._

_Seeing the camera, Allegra stuck her tongue out and prompted Marinette to do the same. Marinette blushed at the attention bestowed upon her._

_A giggle was heard from up ahead when Tikki, the head designer, made her way towards the teens. "Aw, Marinette," she simpered. "With all you freckles when you turn red like that, you look like a ladybug."_

_Allegra smirked and bumped Marinette's shoulder, "'Nettie, the ladybug."_

_Marinette whimpered and hid her face in her hands, "Guys, stop."_

_Everyone laughed._

_///_

It was mid-afternoon and Tikki and Marinette were helping Jagged rotate through his outfit changes during his dress rehearsal. Jagged was currently up on stage practising a set with the band while Marinette sorted accessories and Tikki fixed any rips and tears that could prove problematic if unattended to when Felix knocked on the side door. 

"Marinette, your assistance is needed if you are available," he told her stoically. He held a clipboard and had a mic to allow him to communicate with the head set designer. "Claude wants to test some dance moves and most of the dancers are on break so the rest of us need to assist him with spacing." 

Marinette gaped at Felix. She always had the feeling he didn't like her since they first met and she tripped and spilt her orange juice on him. Marinette had a terrible track record making friends with rich blonds it seemed. She turned to look at Tikki, who was more her boss than anything else. 

Tikki smiled, "I've got this, you go on. Then you can just head out to lunch with the others later." She leaned in and whispered, "I know you're feeling homesick and shy but try to open up a little, okay little bug?" 

Marinette smiled at her short, red-haired mentor. "Thanks, Tikki." 

She waved Marinette and Felix out, "Have fun." 

///

_"Okay, Mar, the step is one, two, front, one-two, up, one, kick, shuffle, roll on your heel and turn. Got it?" Claude said. He clapped for the music to begin._

_"Uhm?" Before Marinette could say anything else the music is back on and Marinette is trying to follow everyone else. She was slowly getting the earlier dance moves since she had been over them a few more times while struggling on the more recent dance moves so she always seemed a few more steps behind everyone else._

_They got to a tricky part of the dance and Marinette was fumbling with her feet. She bumped into Allegra on her right by moving right instead of left, causing the poor girl to spin ungracefully onto Felix who grabbed onto Allen to stay upright. Soon all four of them were on the ground in a heap, while Claude continued to move in front of them, not realising his dancers had hit the ground a few moments ago. On his spin, he looked behind him and noticed them on the floor._

_The baffled look on Claude's face spurred a snort of laughter out of Felix and soon the whole group was rolling on the floor in laughter at their epic fail._

_Claude crawled across the stage to the camera he'd placed to capture their practice. "And that's how you wipe out in style. Thanks, Ladybug," he laughed, mocking Marinette for her obvious clumsiness._

_Allen chuckled as he pushed Felix over slightly and rolled out of the way causing Allegra and Marinette to spill onto the side of the stage. "Don't blame her for your over-complicated dance moves, man."_

_"They are not complicated," Claude pouted. "Marinette is just a human disaster."_

_Marinette groaned and rolled herself out of view of the camera, her laughter mingling with the others._

_///_

The gang had gotten up from the stage to get their jackets and bags before hitting up the town to find something to eat. Allan suggested trying paellas, something that wasn't very hard to find in their new environment. 

So before they knew it, the group was sitting at a booth table trying the most famous Spanish dish that would rarely be found in France. 

Claude turned on his camera, "And I'm back with the gang and here we are eating some paella." He flipped his camera, allowing it to catch the groups different paellas. "Are you guys ready to get cultured," he smirked. 

Felix just snorted and Allegra rolled her eyes. Alan shook his head and wiped his fork down before digging in. Marinette looked at the camera with a scrunched up nose, "I'm half-Chinese, I think I'm cultured enough."

Claude chuckled, "Yes, Marinette. Didn't know you had it in." 

Marinette just smiled secretively and went back to her food. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." 

Claude hummed in consideration and looked around the table. "You know what, Marinette? I think you're right." He placed his camera on the table. "That is why we should play Never Have I Ever." 

Felix groaned looking at Claude, "Do you have to be so immature?" He roughly pushed his chair out of the table and stalked out of the restaurant after leaving a few euros on the table. 

"What is his problem?" Allegra grumbled. "I feel like that guy as the temperament of an 82-year-old man." 

Claude snorted and Allan continued to eat his food silently. Marinette looked around the table. It was so strange being in an environment where everyone wasn't immediately worried about each other. She didn't feel it was right to leave Felix upset about whatever was bothering him. 

"I-I think I'm gonna go check on him," Marinette told them. She pushed herself away from the table. 

"Marinette, don't waste your time," Allegra said looking up at the standing bluenette. 

"Look. I understand that you guys are all confident and out there and Allan, you are so good at being by yourself. But some people just want to feel understood and a part of something. I know what it feels like to be on the outside," she said quietly. "I don't want anyone else to feel that way." 

She walked away from the table and pushed open the door, hoping to catch the blonde threads that remind her of another boy. She didn't notice the looks of guilt on the other teens' faces as she left. 

The air felt stiffer and warmer outside the cool air conditioning of the restaurant they were in. People bustled past her at the entrance, languages mixed as tourists and locals went on about their days. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and something authentic to Spanish land. 

She looked left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of the golden blond locks similar to another boy she knew. Marinette forced herself to clear her head of him. It was meant to be time for her to build herself up and have fun this summer. If that meant no thinking of the boy she, admittedly, left hanging after their last night together, then so be it. 

She hurried after Felix, trailing after his lanky figure, weaving through crowds. She caught him in the middle of a plaza sitting on the edge of a fountain along with a couple of tourists fiddling with their cameras and travel brochures. The air smelt spicy, tickling her sense as she sat beside him. 

"Hey Felix," she started after a bout of awkward silence. He continued to stare into the pennies at the bottom of the pool, his reply non-existent. Marinette pursed her lips. She wasn't unfamiliar with broody rich kids but each case was different. If Chloe was brooding she knew it had to do with her mother or Adrien had chewed her out for something. If Adrien was broody, it was probably because his cat Camembert hadn't given him any cuddle before he left for school that morning. Back in college, most of Adrien's broody days could have been attributed to his father's terrible parenting but with time Adrien had come to care less and less on his father's expectations. And with Adrien finding himself, they had also slowly found a way into whatever type of messy relationship they'd stumbled into. Marinette reprimanded herself. Adrien was in a completely different country, so there was no point in thinking about him. Not when a key element to her Summer seemed married to the idea of casting a black cloud on the festivities. 

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, Felix. None of us do. You act all standoffish and ignore us but continue to hang out with us like you want to be there, but then you go and act all shitty and we don't know what to think anymore, " Marinette appealed. She counted a few more seconds of silence and took a deep breath. "I haven't known you long and I don't want to make assumptions about your life, but I know that you definitely want to have as much fun as we do. If you'd only allow yourself to and let us work for a great summer together, I don't see how it's not possible. But if you really plan on being like this all summer, then do us a favour and do it somewhere else. You're ruining everyone else's fun."

Marinette bit her lip once she'd finished, hoping she hadn't been too harsh. She'd only just met the guy, but she had to trust her truth. An agitated sigh was the only response she got. Marinette allowed herself to take that as an I-not-ready-to-share sigh and stood up to give him the space he needed. 

She remained hopeful to the idea that he'd reach out soon enough. 

///

That evening the group of teenagers found themselves Marinette and Allegra's room preparing to play Claude's game of Never Have I Ever. He handed each of them two papers marked with I Have and Never. Two more papers, meant to be for Felix, were left on the vanity. 

Marinette and Allegra had changed into light sweaters and tank tops with pyjama shorts on for the night. Claude and Allan were wearing matching outfits of sweats and white t-shirts. Based on Allan's disgusted look, the idea had been Claude's. 

The man in question was filtering around the room, fixing up a lighting adjuster and a camera. 

"Is all of this really necessary," Allegra sighed. "I feel like ever since Nonna got you that camera all you ever do is use it." 

Claude sighed in disappointment, "Of course, it is necessary cousin o' mine. I promised my subscribers a chance to meet my tour mates of Jagged Stone's tour." 

Allan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Claude in confusion, "Subscribers? As on YouTube?" 

Claude nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah. I have a channel for all the dances I do. It's how Jagged discovered me." 

Marinette tilted her head to the side, feeling suddenly anxious at the thought of filming for people. "Uhm, this won't be like a frequent thing right?" 

Claude straightened, finally satisfied with the lighting in the room. He turned a reassuring smile to Marinette, "Have no fear, little lady, this is just an introduction. I'll still be documenting the summer but I don't think I'll make posting our days onto YouTube a regular thing." 

At this point, Marinette had just met Claude. At this point, Marinette did not know to look for the little quirk in his lip that hid the mischief in his smile. So no one could blame Marinette for believing Claude's promise of it being a one-time thing. She never would have imagined that their video would go viral, or that Claude would make a separate channel for all their adventures. Instead, she hoped that she wouldn't look too awkward in Claude's video. 

The boys settled themselves on the floor on top of some throw pillows while Marinette and Allegra sat, legs crossed, on Allegra's bed. Everyone was finally comfortable when the door opened and Felix walked in wearing black sweats and top combo. 

"I brought tapas," he said stoically. The only proof of his nervousness was the crinkling of the packet as his fist clenched around the brown paper bag that Marinette noticed was in his hand. The other three continued to gape at Felix while Marinette's mouth slightly lifted at seeing him reach out. It proved how much he wanted to be friends with them and to be a part of the little group they'd formed for themselves. 

"Come take a seat," Marinette said warmly. 

///

_"Never have I ever," began Allegra, "lied to my parents about being hungover."_

_Only Felix and Allan raised the ‘I Have Not’._

_The point of the game was that each of them had to state their question and then everyone had to share the story that accompanied their answers._

_Felix only shrugged, stating that his parents would have to care before they noticed him being hungover and Allan called himself a good child. Claude choked on the tapa he was eating, telling Allan he didn't believe him._

_Allegra interrupted Claude before he could say anymore. "I think Claude and I were 15? At some family function, our older cousins thought it would be so funny to get us drunk. And they weren't wrong, it was. But the next morning was not. We tried to act slick about it but Claude is a wuss and his moaning got us caught out."_

_"I am not a wuss," Claude defended._

_"Tell that to fifteen-year-old me she was grounded for two months," Allegra snared back._

_Marinette giggled watching the cousin's exchange. This turned Claude's attention to her._

_"What about you, little lady?" Claude asked, fishing for something to take the attention off his embarrassment. "What were you doing with the spirits of ruin?"_

_The smile that crawled onto Marinette's lips was slightly mocking. "It's not really a funny story." Three pairs of eyes looked at her expectedly. Marinette swallowed past a ball of pain that bounced between her throat and heart. "Well, my friend, Alya convinced me to go to this party. While we were there, this girl named Lila introduced me to one of her art friends, Theo. Little did I know, he was almost twenty-five. We had a good time and he seemed like a nice guy and he kept offering me the sweet drink and I'm the dumbass who didn't realise he was getting me drunk. Long story short, he tried to take advantage of me and I was saved by the last person I would've expected to help." Her mind flashed with the off-kilter memories of Adrien's anger as he punched Theo to fuzzy images of him driving her home and laying her on the couch since her parents weren't home. She woke up to a bottle of water and aspirin and a note about how he stayed most of the night to make sure she didn't have alcohol poisoning. "He got me home and when my parents came back from their catering job the next morning, I was too ashamed to tell them what happened so I pretended to have the twenty-four-hour flu."_

_"Woah," Allan breathed._

_Marinette laughed slightly at the look of shock on his face._

_Claude looked at her, "Do you want me to cut that out?"_

_Marinette smiled at the blond boy. "No, keep it. It took me a while to realise it wasn't my fault and to realise that there's nothing to be ashamed of. I eventually told my parents and although they were disappointed I lied to them, they never made me feel bad for what happened. Maybe, it'll help someone speak out."_

_Felix placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. His ice-blue eyes reminding her of more bubblegum ice-cream than the Arctic as he said, "You're quite strong, Marinette"_

_"Thank you, Felix."_

_Claude sniffed from where he was sitting. He picked up the edge of his shirt to wipe at the tears trying to fall down his cheeks. Allan rubbed his back against his back while Allegra scoffed at her cousin._

_"I think," he paused to sniff, "that this would be a good place to end the video."_

_///_

The sun was slowly setting and there was an indie band on the stage. They were the last act before Jagged Stone would perform. The Quantic Kids stood in the crowd, close to the stage, snacking on ice lollies as a way to curb the Spanish heat and humidity caused by the crowd. 

"I think I'm going to film a little montage of us enjoying the festival," Claude said. His eyes travelled around the crowd as he bopped his head to the music. 

Allegra groaned. "Are you ever going to give that camera a rest?" 

Claude gave her a stank look. "Allegra, I am doing you a favour. When you're old and have Alzheimer's you'll watch these videos and thank me for documenting everything you've forgotten." 

Allan laughed out loud, "She'll probably hit you for purposefully getting all her bad angles. 

Allegra scoffed, "I don't have any bad angles." 

Marinette watched from the sidelines as the three began to bicker and lightly shove each other. Felix moaned as they kept tipping him off balance causing him to participate in the argument. 

Marinette observed as Allegra's eyes followed one of the girls as she danced to the music onstage. "I'm done fighting with you idiots." She shimmied out of the walls of meat around her and approached the girl she had seen and begun flirting with her. Marinette couldn't help but admire her boldness. 

Claude laughed slightly at his cousin's antics. "What a player," he commented. 

Marinette laughed and tried to allow herself to get back to the music. Soon enough, it was Jagged's turn on stage and the crowd was jumping and singing along to his music. 

" _You're just a leather jacket freak!_

_Peaked when you turned sixteen!_

_Can't rock for anything you see!_

_They say it's better when you're clean! "_

Marinette shouted the lyrics along with everyone else. There was something about being in an environment where everyone enjoyed the same thing as you and you could all comfortably scream the lyrics to each other. 

Marinette felt someone lean into her space and whisper into her ear. She jumped slightly before she realised it was Felix. 

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me. Without you, I'd probably spend the next three months too scared to get close to anyone," he shouted over the music. 

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad I could help. Dance with me." 

She grabbed Felix's hands and allowed him to lead her in a high energy partner dance. 

At some point, Allegra had come back to the group with the girl she'd met. She also brought along her friends, allowing all of them to form a large group that enjoyed the vibe together. 

It had been a very long time since Marinette had felt so happy and comfortable in her skin. She smiled as Jagged decided to cover a The 1975 song. 

This would be her summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took three months. it took forever to write this chapter because what makes people like YouTubers and how to turn awkward friendship into good friendship. also just notice that the chapter is over 2000 words longer than my usual ones. so I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Beauty Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quantic Kids video call and learn an exciting piece of news.

_ “Mariiiinetttte!  _

_ It’s your BBF! _

_ Your best boy friend. _

_ It’s from Claude to you, _

_ Please call me soooooon!” _

Marinette groaned into her pillows in exhaustion and anger. The ringtone continued to ring as she contemplated whether it was in her best interests to let it ring out or answer. She didn't have to think about it too long because soon enough the ringtone had quietened down. Taking this as a sign, she allowed herself to settle back into her pillows, content to let sleep claim her again so that she could ignore the outside world. 

After hearing the news from Chloe, she decided she could not complete the rest of the day from school and came home. It was pretty easy for her mom to let her stay home after she heard from Chloe's butler, who had escorted her, that she got sick and placed the blame on differences in altitude. Her parents had never flown anywhere else except Italy and China so they fed into the lie. This allowed Marinette to escape to her room for the rest of day and sleep away the fact that Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi had managed to reproduce. 

_ Bleh.  _

Marinette scrunched her eyes tightly together, reminding herself not to think and to just escape into the oblivion of sleep. With this thought in mind, she let her mind drift to golden clouds floating past a tiny square window, allowing the illusion of a hovering plane to lull her back to sleep. 

Right on the cusp of sleep her phone rang again, pulling her back into reality. She roughly grabbed her phone and glared at the smiling image of Claude with enough poison to make a snake jealous. She swiped across the screen violently and greeted the four people on the video call with a scowl. 

"Woah," Allan said, shocked. "Were you asleep? Hasn't school just let out?" 

"Not when you just had a really shitty day and you puked and now you just want to sleep away the tension," she grumbled towards her four friends. "I just landed in Paris. You think it'd take at least a few days for everything to go to shit, but apparently the devil never sleeps. Or when she does sleep, it's with your other mortal enemy creating the worst pairing in the history of ever." 

Everyone's eyes turned concerned as they stared at the red eyed bluenette and figured they were caused by more than a sudden wake-up call. Allegra was the first one to speak up, "I'm guessing you found out, huh?" 

Marinette frowned and attempted to ignore the lump in her throat. "So I'm really the last one to find out?" 

Allan sighed and looked at Marinette with enough pity that it seemed to reflect off her screen by a ten-fold. She looked away, feeling unprepared to admit the change in events hurt her more than she would have liked to admit. "Agreste Baby had been trending near our last few weeks on tour. It was easy to keep you away from the news with your social media detox and all the work we were doing. You had made so much progress since the beginning of the summer that we didn't want to ruin that and spoil your last few weeks of the summer thinking about the She-Devil and Lord Dumbass."

Marinette bit her lip while trying to decide how she felt about her friends shielding her from the piece of news. At the end of the day, she didn't feel they were wrong too. Based on her strong reaction, she figured she would have let that news spoil her summer but she had now figured she is more prepared to find a way to handle this news. "You guys made the right call," she looked back at the split-screen with all her friends. "Thanks. I would've hated to waste my days in Miami wishing that Lila would walk into one of those alligator infested swamps." 

Felix finally took his chance to speak, "Will you be alright?" 

Marinette's lip quirked up slightly, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Allan used the chance to change the topic, "Hey, where's Claude? There were no random, out of pocket interjections during our discussion." 

Allegra chuckled, "He went to go get his camera. He wants to record all of our reactions to the email Jagged sent." 

Marinette finally sat up from her bed, her interest piqued. "Email?" 

"Yeah, Jagged sent us all an email with a link and suggested Claude film it so that's what we are doing right now," she informed her. 

"Oh, yes. For our YouTube channel. Were you guys ever going to tell me about that?" she questioned severely as she crawled out of bed and made her way down the loft to her laptop.

"I told them to tell you," Felix chimed in, unbothered by her tense tone. She had finally reached her computer chair and sat down, turning on her computer. 

Allan smiled sheepishly towards her as she punched in her password. "We were going to tell you but things just kept getting in the way." 

Marinette side eyed the people on her phone. "Like what?" 

"Well, first, it was us meeting Paramore, then we had that impromptu red carpet, then we had that party with Panic! At The Disco and things just kept piling up," Allegra told her. 

"You're forgetting that time you got distracted by that hot girl in the middle of an American fast food chain and went to get laid instead of us telling her all together like we agreed," Felix added. 

" _ Felix!"  _ She interjected. "There was literally no need to for you to expose me like that." 

Felix pulled out his rare kitten eyes, "I thought we were being honest." 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends' antics before she heard Claude's voice shouting distantly through Allegra's mic, "Allie, are you still recording that video call?" 

"Yes, Claude. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that," she replied, turning her head away from the camera to the direction of Claude's voice. 

"And I thought I told you that I wasn't going to listen!"

"Dick," she muttered. 

"I heard that," he trolled as he made his way into the frame. 

Marinette looked at them pale faced. "How much of that did you record?" 

Allegra shrugged, "All of it. But don't worry, we'll cut out the first few minutes." 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. If their channel was as popular as they suggested, she would have preferred it if the rest of France didn't find out about her emotions regarding the Agreste Baby. 

With that, Claude got himself set up and sat beside Allegra. He told those on the video chat that he was recording their call and would edit their reactions into the video next to himself and Allegra and that it would work best if they opened the link in sync as much as possible. 

Marinette decided to switch the video call onto her laptop so she could check the email on her phone for a better view. Based on the conversation, it seemed that they would continue to post videos despite not spending everyday together anymore. Marinette entertained the idea of getting her own camera for her portion of uploads. It seemed that they had a large fan base and despite only recently finding out about them, she didn't have it in her to let them down. That's if she had any fans in their fan base but her follow count suggested she was pretty well-liked. 

Once everyone was ready Claude turned to the camera and recited a well-rehearsed intro. "Did you practice that?" Marinette asked. 

The others laughed, "Mar, this is the intro to almost all of our videos." 

Marinette blushed. "Don't laugh. I only found out today and I've only had the time to watch our first video." 

"Fair," Claude said with a cheeky smile. Looking at the camera he added, "Marinette finally found out about the channel and it seems like she's not about to sue for taking videos of her without her consent. Sadly, I wasn't there to get her reaction. I know, you don't need to tell me -- I am a terrible YouTuber. Marinette, you have any words for the watchers."

Marinette flushed as she was suddenly placed in the virtual spotlight. "Well, uhm, I guess I'm mostly in shock from the large reaction this channel has created and I'm kind of overwhelmed since everything has been thrown at me at once. Despite this, I'm excited to get to know all of you and get into the groove of being an influencer now. Well, I guess I am?"

Allan grinned," You handled that much better than I thought you would."

Marinette ran a hand through her hair. "Did you not hear me say I puked earlier? It was from an overload of information." 

Felix smirked, "Sure it was." 

Marinette glared at the blond as much as she could in an attempt to scare him but Felix's natural attitude and the distance made him ultimately immune to her death stares. 

"What'd I miss?" Claude asked with a pout, upset that he missed any drama. 

Allegra jabbed him in the ribs, "Later. Right now, I'm guessing, the viewers are on the edges of their seats to see what we're about to see." 

"Just admit that you're deathly curious, Allegra. No need to hide behind the viewers," he smirked. Allegra slapped him upside the head. "Ouch," he mumbled. 

Allegra took control of the vlog from there, cutting through her friends' laughter. "Okay, gang. We'll open the link on the count of one.

"Three, two, one." 

Marinette clicked the link and bit her lip impatiently as the screen loaded. 

Streamers filled up her screen. 

She heard a 'holy shit' from her phone and assumed someone saw it first. 

"Ohmigod!" she shrieked when she saw the message. 

_ SAVE THE DATE, ROCK N' ROLLERS!  _

**_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG,_ ** _ YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO WITNESS THE ROCKING WEDDING BETWEEN PENNY ROLLING AND JAGGED STONE.  _

_ BE THERE OR BE SQUARE  _

_ DATE: TBD _

_ /// _

**TRENDING**

**#1: ROCKING WEDDING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loll this story has no pacing but its fine fanfiction is allowed to be messy right? I haven't proof read this other than a spellcheck so if you find mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Also, I have not abandoned any of my works. Life is just crazy as I'll be writing final exams for the next month but I hope yall enjoy this. 
> 
> Next Up: I honestly don't know loll, but I think Jagged will be in it, idk about Lila and Adrien. We'll see. Oof.. And Alya is supposed to be in this, isn't she?


	7. Stay Away From Toxic People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien and Lila go toe to toe

"Did you hear? Jagged and Penny Rolling--" 

"Getting married?"

"I knew they were a thing." 

"Imagine Jagged being married." 

"--affect his music?" 

"The money is obviously very attractive--" 

"--she's been around for years could she really--" 

"--so cool! He could release new music!" 

The chatter floated around the hall. Marinette was still reeling with the shock of Jagged getting married and she found out eight hours before the rest of the world. To be honest, she'd always thought Penny would be good for Jagged but she didn't think that they were actually a thing throughout the summer. 

Jagged had such a large and excitable personality, she couldn't imagine him hiding the woman he loves from the world. She thought about the stir the revelation caused and realised maybe Jagged enjoyed drama more than attention. Either way, Marinette was incredibly happy for him. 

Turning the corner, Marinette bumped into a broad chest. It didn't take much for her to catch her balance, just a small step that Claude had taught her. She looked up, an apology on her lips for the person she rammed into only for it to disappear at the face she saw. 

The scowl in Adrien's face could have soured milk but Marinette was used to it due to nearly four years of hating each other. 

_ He scowled much less to you before you left for the summer though…  _

She quickly shut her thoughts up, remembering that whatever was getting fixed between her and Adrien was broken again. She blanked her face out ready for whatever rude remark he had for their accident. 

He shocked her when his face slightly softened, a small change in his green eyes that had Marinette curious. 

"Adrien!" she heard the sour apple voice call out for him. Within that same second, his walls climbed back up. They both turned to look at Lila making her way to the two standing next to each other. Her face twisted into something that only a snake could pull off, a glare sugar-coated with a smile for any spectators and people were definitely spectating. Adrien and Marinette had always been a spectacle to watch just to see how their battles would escalate. The addition of the third party added new content for those who couldn't mind their own business. Marinette didn't bother to fake a smile, instead choosing to remain as unimpressed with Lola as she's always been. "Adrien, what are you doing talking to her?"

"She bumped into me," he told her plainly. Marinette observed as the corner of Lila's eyebrow twitched at his indifference.

Lila placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder, "You should really watch where you're going." 

Marinette flicked her hand off her shoulder, her mouth twisting in disgust. She didn't know why Lila enjoyed touching her so much but she hated it. "And you shouldn't touch people without their permission." 

Adrien slightly stiffened at her comment, prompting her to look at him. Lila caught the look and her face very quickly. "Marinette, I'm trying very hard to be nice but every time I see you come onto my man, it makes me upset. I'm hoping you respect our relationship. For my baby's sake," at this Lila pressed a hand to her still flat stomach. Marinette couldn't help the way her mouth rolled in disgust. 

"You're right. I wouldn't want to come between your happy family. It's actually kind of fitting that two of the worst people in the world end up together. You two stay the hell away from me and I'll do the same." Her phone rang, allowing her an exit from speaking to them. "Oh, look, something more interesting to do than waste my breath on you. You two deserve each other. Now, if you'll excuse me," she walked away answering her phone and leaving them with a middle finger. 

Marinette swallowed back her anger as she brought the phone up to her ear. 

///

"What a bitch!" Lila seethe as they watched her walk away. 

Adrien watched uninterested as his girlfriend continued to bitch about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was strange seeing her as angry as she was. Even in the years when their tension was at its highest, she had never lost her temper like that. 

Still, Adrien couldn't help but admire her ass as she walked away. He'd missed her and he wished things could go back to the way they were a few months ago but circumstances prevented that. His circumstance punched him in the arm, bringing him back to the real world. 

"Adrien Agreste, if you are looking at her ass then I swear to God your week will be filled with nothing but modelling so that you see camera flashes in your sleep." 

Adrien sighed and decided to take the path of least resistance, "Of course, not honey." He looked down at the short Italian and gave her his best smoulder. "You know I only have eyes for you." 

Lila peered into his eyes, looking for lies and smiled satisfied when she couldn't find any. Adrien learned very early on that the best way to survive Lila is to play her game but be better. She turned to go to class pulling him along with her and Adrien rolled his eyes behind her back and felt slightly smug knowing he was much better than her at this game. 

The day dragged on and Lila dragged him around to match it. He hated being shackled the way he was to her and being forced to take responsibility for something that wasn't his fault but Gabriel Agreste and Lila Rossi were two toxic and manipulative people. When they said jump, Adrien had to ask how fucking high. 

When he was finally free of Lila and able to go home, he had to prevent himself from moonwalking out of the classroom. It was undignified and his father would be damned if he ruined the Agreste name like that. 

On his way to the door, he passed by Nino. The brown haired boy had stopped talking to him weeks ago. Adrien knew it had something to do with Lila but he had no idea if it was something she directly caused or his association with her. Either way, Adrien didn't bother to greet, knowing he wouldn't respond. He glanced to Alya who was sitting by herself, a despondent look on her face. A few days after Nino started ghosting him, he found out they broke up. Nino must have founded out about last year. 

Adrien shook his head and finished packing and started walking out the room. On his way out, he smelled cinnamon and vanilla as Marinette brushed past him on the phone. "I know, Allegra. He called my mom, remember? Just tell me when you guys are close, I missed you…" 

Her voice petered as she got lost in the crowd. It was interesting. When she left at the start of summer, he thought she'd come back to him but then she disappeared and he could only see her through the Quantic Kids videos. And now that she's back, she's even further away than ever and he only ever saw her walk away. 

"Adrien… Adrien!" Adrien was brought back to attention by Lila. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, irritated. She hated having to work to receive her attention. 

"I'm going to the hospital today Lila. It's a Tuesday," he told her. 

Lila scowled as if it was his first time telling her about his hospital visits. "I don't understand why you have to go there every week when you could be with me instead," she ended off with a pout, her hands clasped around his bicep. 

"You know that it's the only way I can be with you so stop complaining," he pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked away from her. 

"I'll be over later, then," she yelled from behind him. Adrien decided not to reply and continued to make his way out of the school building. 

He stopped and stared towards the bakery across the park. A black car stood outside and he figured they were her new friends. 

He opened his car door to do something other than think about Marinette. Once he was comfortable, he was driving through Parisian traffic toward Paris Children's Hospital. The drive to the CBD was long with all the afternoon traffic so Adrien made sure to count cars along the way. A habit of Marinette's that he had noticed that he picked up was her ability to spiral. 

Pulling up to the hospital was a reprieve. He jumped out of the car and rushed in, knowing his driver would be back as if he never left when he returned, Adrien didn't bother to turn around. He ran past the women at reception and found his way to the locker rooms where he found his volunteer scrubs and put them on.

It was his favourite part of the week to come and see the little kids and entertain them. Sometimes Kitty Section showed up for a mini session and sometimes Luka came by himself and kept Adrien company, but whether his friends showed up or not never really impacted his enjoyment of the clinic. Sure it hurt to see the few children that never get better, but the hope and happiness pouring out of those still alive. 

As a volunteer, Adrien was only restricted to the playroom and cafeterias. He wasn't allowed to touch any medical equipment or enter any of the hospital rooms without a medical profession with him. This was something Adrien understood fully and was quite comfortable going into the decontamination room before going to the playroom to sanitize the toys. 

After sanitizing, his next job would be to set up the film for the night. Being in hospital, the children rarely got to do anything fun so the hospital always tried to have some kind of activity for them. It got tedious sometimes - - such as this being the sixth movie night of the month - - it was better than nothing and the children understood that. Also, most of them have exams and tests in the morning so it's more convenient for them to have their activities at night and Kitty Section concerts and movie nights are the easiest to create. 

The work, as always, was satisfying. And when it was time to go home, he tried to drag his feet a little harder in the ground to lengthen the time before he got home. Sadly, no matter how hard he dragged his feet, the walk to the car did not last an hour and he was back home within the next forty-five minutes. 

What Adrien did not expect when he walked in was his father standing beside a red-eyed Lila. Actually, he didn't realise why he was surprised. Lila Rossi had Gabriel Agreste wrapped around her pinkie. Adrien sighed, mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen. 

"Father," he greeted, blandly. A sniffle from Lila echoed around the room in response and his father's frown seemed to grow deeper. 

"Did I or did I not instruct you to look after Lila Rossi at the beginning of this school year?" his father's deep voice reverberated throughout the room. 

"You did, father," he responded evenly. 

"So explain the slander that is travelling around the Internet about her!" he yelled, his neck tightening from the strain of raising his voice, something Adrien had not heard his father do in years. "Who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien? 

Adrien's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

Lila stepped forward slightly to bring herself further into the conversation. "Our altercation with Marinette is trending. Everyone on the Internet is calling us bad people and no one understands that Marinette was the one to start the argument or that she's the one who said all those… those rude things…" Lila broke down crying once again and Adrien had to control himself from rolling his eyes. It used to be so easy to ignore Lila's tears but now that she's pregnant, all her hormones are causing her to actually cry. Or even if they are not, she has the perfect excuse. Lila sniffles once again, "On top of that, she was chosen as a junior bridesmaid for Jagged Stone's wedding. All those stupid Quantic Kids were, and they chose you to be her partner! Over me!" Lila was beginning to become hysteric. She wasn't taking any of the news going on around her well and it was all Adrien could do to not laugh. 

"Wait. I'm going to be in Jagged Stone's wedding party?" Adrien started walking up the stairs towards his father, his hands quivering in excitement. 

His father's face turned bitter, "Don't get too excited. This is just business. I wouldn't even let you go if it wasn't good for our image." 

Lila began to wail, bringing the attention to herself once again. "But what about me?!" 

Gabriel's head turned to her, irritation stirring in his eyes, "It's best you stay out of this Miss Rossi. Having you out of the spotlight is the best way to prevent people from finding out the truth of your condition." Adrien bit his lip to hide his smile when his father turned to face him. "And you, I honestly suggest you fix whatever problems you have with Ms Dupain-Cheng before it harms our reputation." 

His father turned and walked away with Adrien and Lila watching from the top of the stairs. 

"Adrien, we can't let Marinette get away with this. Your father--" she began, grabbing his hand to keep his attention. 

"Let go, Lila," he said, harshly pulling his hand out of her hold. "It's best you remember that between these walls, you're my father's mistake, not mine. My only mistake was signing the damn contract." 

With that he left her standing by himself and went up to his room, hoping to find out what was occurring on the Internet. He closed the door and locked it to keep out any unwelcome friends and jumped onto his bed. He looked down at his kitten, Camembert, another condition he asked for in helping to clean up his father's mess. "Four more months." 

The cat just meowed back at him. Adrien decided to take that as mutual excitement and reached for his phone. He opened up twitter and the smile very quickly fell off his face. 

The video of him, Lila and Marinette was circulating. People were choosing sides and it was obvious that he and Lila were leagues below Paris's sweetheart. To be honest, he didn't mind at all. 

///

**TRENDING**

**#1: ROCKING Wedding**

**#2: StayAwayFromToxicPeople**

**#3: MarinetteDupain-Slay**

**#4: AgresteBaby**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay more from Marinette's POV will be next.
> 
> But like.. What's going on in the Agreste household??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something here. I don't even have a proper plot yet, but I wanted to switch up the salt fics a bit. make one that satisfies me a little. We'll see.


End file.
